


Nightmares

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Werewolf!Troy Drabbles [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Semi-Canon Compliant, Teen Wolf style Werewolves, Troy Otto is a Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Troy wakes up from a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the memebers of the the FTWD Trick discord chat, who are thirsty AF for Werewolf!Troy and got me to write Trick again <3 love you guys!

Troy woke with a start, the urge to howl clawing its way up his throat. He bit back on it, remembering that he can’t do that, it’s too dangerous. Nick grumbles next to him, shifting in his sleep as he hadn’t been woken by Troy’s sudden movement. Troy looks down at him and lets out a slow breath before letting his eyes glow, his wolf senses making it easier to see in the back of the dark van they found to sleep in that night.

The vehicle is musty smelling, dust and stale air making it almost hard for him to breathe, but because of the lack of ventilation he can also clearly smell his and Nick’s scent mixing in the small space. It helps calm him down further, the urge to let his features shift and let out a howl fully gone a moment later.

Nick’s laying on his stomach, the side of his face smushed into the bundled-up shirt he’s using as a pillow. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes softly and Troy can’t help but stare at them. He doesn’t remember what his dream was really about, he knows Nick was in it, and that it ended bloody. It made him want to shift and tear someone apart.

He shakes his head and lays back down, turning onto his side so he’s curled towards Nick, one hand coming up to rest over the one Nick has resting up by his face. The warmth from his skin and the soft tickle of his breath on the back of Troy’s own hand is comforting.

They’re safe. No ravenous undead within range of Troy’s enhanced hearing. No humans that want to hurt them or rip them apart. Just the two of them in their own little bubble of safety.

It’s everything he needs.

He lets his eyes drift closed, hearing focusing in on Nick’s heartbeat as he drifts back to sleep. He dreams of the two of them finding someplace with no undead and no other humans. Just the two of them, safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
